


Almost Is Never Enough

by ukiinas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys in Skirts, Forgive me for I have sinned, Frotting, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seidou has impressive stamina, Tatasei, brief mention of boys in skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiinas/pseuds/ukiinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatara's voice, low as a drum, whispered softly into his left ear before biting his ear lobe. "No one will know." His hands slithered over the other's body, grazing his knuckles over a hip bone. "Not tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for my lovely Tiffany (14tongtx1 on Tumblr)! Happy belated birthday, hope you enjoy this Tatasei fic! Hopefully I met your standards of "surprise me ;)"!

"So? Care to tell me what I'm stuck here for?" Seidou said with annoyance, twirling a pen in his hand repeatedly as he leant against the door frame.

Fingernails tapped against dark wood of the teacher's table as the figure glanced up slowly, fixating his eyes on the student. "It's been the fourth time this week," he said plainly. "It's the fourth time you've misbehaved in the cafeteria."

The former almost choked. "In the cafeteria?", he asked in mock disbelief. "Since when do you even go to the cafeteria, sensei?"

"I don't", came the curt reply. "But I've heard about the commotion, and I knew it was you right away."

The brown-haired man spun the pen between his fingers faster this time, tossing it up and catching it between his teeth. He turned sideways, pointing the pen tip at the teacher. "Oh? I didn't know my atomic physics teacher suddenly developed psychic powers."

The man snorted and shifted his tone of voice to a slightly more familiar one, perhaps. "Seems like you don't know me as well as you think, Takizawa."

The brown-haired man lifted an eyebrow questioningly before smirking, sauntering over to the elder whilst stuffing his pen back in his pocket. He curled one hand over the back of his teacher's chair, and covered the other over his hand on the table. "Oh, what a shame. But I do know you better than most people in this school."

The white-haired teacher reached up and pressed their foreheads together, whilst his other hand rested on the student's hips. "I wonder why that's the case?"

Without another moment's delay, Seidou closed the gap between them, pressing their mouths together as he attempted to climb onto his teacher's lap without breaking the kiss. The taller man grabbed his hips and pulled his student closer to him, bodies flush against each other as Seidou tangled his fingers into the other's silky hair.

Tatara's fingers roamed across the contours of Seidou's back, navigating south as he reached the top of his skirt. He hovered over it for a moment, but decided against it and played instead at the hem, rolling it slowly upwards until he came into contact with his underwear.

"Really, Seidou?," he asked as he paused his ministrations, breaking the kiss to stare into his brown eyes. "Lace?"

The younger man chuckled, wrapping his arms around the older's neck. He shifted his hips suggestively, grinning slightly at the light blush upon his face. "The skirt I wore last time really helped. So I figured I'd try something more this time. It was hard to get these, you know." He emphasized by tugging on the edge of his underwear. "The clerk was so unwilling to sell these to me."

Tatara lazily traced patterns on Seidou's thigh, reattaching his mouth his collarbone, making the younger sigh with pleasure. "Perhaps they were jealous of how godlike you are in bed." He licked a trail from his shoulder blade to his Adam's apple, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. "You're a kinky shit, after all."

As Tatara's coarse hands caressed his cheeks, the younger shifted even closer to him, whimpering into his neck as their groins brushed together. Breathing heavily, Seidou gestured meekly to the door, mumbling between ragged breaths about how others could hear them and barge in any second. The sun had begun to set and most of the students had left already, but the occasional student would stay behind and catch up on their homework. Homework other than Seidou's current indulgences, of course.

Tatara's voice, low as a drum, whispered softly into his left ear before biting his ear lobe. "No one will know." His hands slithered over the other's body, grazing his knuckles over a hip bone. "Not tonight."

As if that sentence had triggered a switch inside of them, their movements grew faster, clashing their tongues roughly together as they clawed at each other's clothes, caught in a frenzy of lust and desperation. Time seemed to halt as Seidou was left in lace underwear and Tatara shirtless.

The brown-haired slid slowly up the latter's thighs, nestling snuggly against his groin as pleasure sparked between them. They moaned simulataneously as Seidou gripped onto Tatara's shoulders and grounded his hips down, his lace underwear clad against his skin. He thrust his hips forward again, meeting Tatara midway, their clothed lengths strained and hard against thin lace and thick fabric.

"T-Tatara," Seidou gasped, reaching a hand down to caress the other's length as he thrusted at an angle that elicited a feral groan from the older man. "I need-"

Tatara cut him off with a chaste kiss to the lips, and pressed Seidou down onto his lap so that they stopped moving altogether. "I'd like a special treat," was all he said, breaths uneven as he tried to regain his composure.

Seidou whined from the lack of friction, but grew curious at the suggestion. "What treat?"

Tatara narrowed his eyebrows and leant forwards, placing his lips an inch away from the younger's forehead. "Surprise me," he whispered.

Brown eyes widened at the softness behind those words, but eventually turned mischievous as he noted the opportunity. "Then I'll blow you away," he purred, sliding a hand down Tatara's chest before slipping gracefully off his lap and under the teacher's desk. "It wasn't just a play on words, old man."

Tatara's hitched breath went unnoticed by Seidou, who had leaned heavily against his legs, delicate hands hovering above his groin as he skillfully weaved the belt through its loops. As it fell with a heavy clunk onto the floor, Seidou paused above the prize beneath him, seemingly uncertain of what to do next. He huffed against the bulge, giving Tatara an innocent look with his large eyes. He was driving Tatara mad, and knew perfectly well what he was getting himself into. Nothing wrong with a little teasing, though.

Without warning, Seidou dived head-first onto the older man's length, which was still clothed and straining against the tight fabric of his pants. Tatara hissed at the sudden contact, right knee twitching inwards as Seidou massaged his length with his mouth. They both knew that the teacher hated having to walk home with front-soaked pants, and Seidou curled his tongue to the roof of his mouth, grazing the length lightly with his teeth. The man above him did his best to restrain his voice, nipping the skin of his left hand whilst grasping onto brown hair with his right, but couldn't stop himself from bucking into the warm heat as teeth grazed him again, slowly.

Tatara's pants had darkened considerably from the thorough business Seidou had provided him with, who had eventually managed to evoke a loud drawn-out moan from him. Unfortunately for him, the younger man had more surprises in store for him.

Seidou slid upward towards to the taut stomach before him and caught the zipper between his teeth, eyes lidded. Their eyes followed one another, incarcerating the suspense as Seidou pulled the zipper down unhurriedly, making sure the fabric of his boxers scratched fully against the length beneath it. Tatara had almost given in to his mischief and was one second away from pulling the man down over his crotch before Seidou finally freed his erection, planting a kiss to the head. He closed his eyes and took Tatara in full, hollowing out his cheeks until he felt the tip nudge against his gag reflex.

Whimpering, Seidou licked a stripe along its ridge, using one hand to stroke what he couldn't fit in. He wrapped his lips around the length, pressing his tongue against it as he bobbed up and down, occassionally pumping with his hand when he reached the top. Swirling his tongue over the head, he glanced up, eyeing a flushed Tatara, a rare sight to behold. With a flick of the muscle, Seidou changed direction and tongued the slit carefully, gliding the top of his tongue back and forth over the sensitive head. Tatara moaned as he leaned forward, gripping brown hair as he thrusted weakly into the wet cavern, all but stopped by Seidou's other hand that had come up to secure the older man by his hips.

He hummed, tongue travelling in circular motions against the length, and felt Tatara's thighs spasm as he neared the edge. Seidou gave him another few quick licks before reaching a hand down to palm himself through his underwear, whining as he bucked lightly into himself.

"S-Seidou-", Tatara hissed, voice strained as he teetered over the edge.

Seidou immediately bobbed upwards, gripping the base of Tatara's balls firmly and released his length with a pop. The older man stared at him in bewilderment, panting as Seidou kept an iron grip on his cock, denying his release. Tatara groaned, rolling his eyes. This was another one of his student's wicked tricks, and always left the white-haired in frustration.

After what felt like years, Seidou let go of the older man's length and relocated himself onto his lap, smirking. They paused to catch their breaths, and before Seidou could do anything, Tatara retrieved his discarded tie from the table and cast him a questioning glance.

The younger gulped audibly, eyeing the tie with interest. "Where-", he started.

"Hands?", Tatara offered, letting half of the tie slide between his fingers. "Behind your back?"

Seidou's grinned and wet his lips, tilting his head to one side as he willingly obliged. "Undoubtedly," he hummed. "Arrest me, officer."

The older man gently held Seidou's hands behind his back and fastened them with his tie, tying a knot that not even his skillful mouth would be able to untie. Seidou wriggled his fingers, satisfied.

Tatara lifted him up with strong arms and laid him flat on his stomach on the table, ass facing the older man as his cock bumped against the table edge. Tatara gulped at the sight. The pale pink of the lace underwear matched Seidou's skin perfectly, and its frilly edges added a gentle touch to the curvature of his cheeks. It was truly a sight to behold.

He turned back to see Tatara's eyes glued to his ass, unable to form a coherent sentence. Which was completely fine, given how perfectly refined his ass was. "Like what you see?" Seidou purred, swaying his hips.

Tatara's only reply was a mumble before he grabbed Seidou's hips and mouthed him through the thin material of his underwear. The younger man moaned, digging his forehead into the table as he lift his hips slightly, arching into Tatara's mouth. He traced imaginary lines along Seidou's ballsack with a finger as pulled the lace underwear aside with his teeth, pupils dilating at the puckered hole in front of him. Seidou whimpered above him, face flushed and eyes lidded with lust.

The older man's hands found Seidou's ass cheeks and carefully spread him open, poking his tongue inside. The strangled mewl above him was more than enough encouragement to continue, and Tatara held on tight to the younger's hips before forcing the rest of his tongue inside him.

Silky white hair ghosted along Seidou's spine as Tatara thoroughly navigated his hole; his left hand lightly squeezing his thigh from time to time in reassurance.

"Mm...Tatara!", Seidou gasped, bucking backwards into the wet heat whilst desperately trying to reach a hand down to stroke himself despite his constraints.

Unfortunately for him, Tatara had noticed. Seidou's efforts became futile as the older man slithered out from him, replacing his tongue with two fingers. He pushed them in slowly, stretching his tight heat as he did so. Above him, Seidou squirmed with discomfort, but didn't complain as Tatara relocated his other hand on his length, stroking it as a distraction for the younger.

His fingers bucked.

"Ahh!", Seidou moaned as Tatara found his prostate, which he always did. They had practically memorized every detail about each other's bodies, and it was no surprise that Tatara was effortlessly spot-on once again. It was only a matter of time.

Fingers nudged and rubbed against Seidou's prostate, and the younger man was reduced to a whining mess as his length was simulated at the same time, drawing him closer to his climax by the second.

"Hng...Tatara, if you don't stop, I'll...I'll...!", Seidou cried out, rapidly approaching his climax before Tatara extracted his fingers, pulling the younger man back onto his lap once more.

As limbs sought desperately for contact, Seidou slid up Tatara's thighs, pressing himself against his chest, their bodies warm and radiant. Hips gyrated and their lengths slid against one another, eliciting moans from both of them. There was suddenly all too much skin, and in the midst of their desperate frotting, Tatara sat up straighter, slowly pushing Seidou back until they were no longer touching.

"You ready?", the older man asked, positioning himself directly under Seidou's hole.

"More than ready," he slurred, adjusting his hips to nestle comfortably above Tatara, his length teasing his entrance.

The older man's length rubbed at Seidou's hole, easing into him in a torturously slow manner. He grunted as he watched the head slip inside, his cock pulsing with excitement as he filled up the younger's tight heat. Seidou threw his head back, letting out deep groan that shook Tatara's veins as he sank slowly down onto the man, walls clenching as he adjusted to the man's size. Seidou lost count of just how many times they've done this, being exceedingly intimate with his teacher for hours, away from prying eyes. It made him elated each time, especially how his teacher willingly returned his favors with ones of his own. If one were to describe their relationship, it would be most sinful, erotic, and unacceptable. But these were the exact reasons for Seidou's indulgences in the first place. He was daring. He wanted to test the waters. He wanted to breach them.

The brown-haired panted and attempted to calm himself down with each rise and fall of his chest. He glanced briefly at Tatara before squirming against his lap. "Y-You can move now."

Tatara leaned forwards and gripped his ass, placing his mouth on Seidou's ear before speaking in a hushed voice: "Oh love, you're almost there. I won't do anything until you call me 'sensei'."

Seidou turned crimson at the words, stammering and ultimately failing at forming a meaningful sentence. "Sen...sensei," he stuttered.

The older man smirked and tilted his head to one side. "What was that? I couldn't quite catch that."

Brown hair flitted over dainty eyelashes as he looked down, raising his hips just a little. They both flinched at the movement, but Tatara showed no emotion despite the rush of pleasure he had felt, albeit for a second.

"Sen...", Seidou started, but paused to regain his composure. A sly smile returned to his lips, and chuckled. "Sensei," he said in low clear voice, and proceeded to fuck him. Hard.

He raised his hips until only the tip of Tatara's length was left inside him, and dropped back down. He had grown looser from their many encounters during the past month, but Seidou still felt fresh and right against the older man, clenching occasionally as the pleasure built up deep inside him. He maintained a rapid, steady rhythm as he ground his ass deeply into him, grunting slightly as he narrowly missed his own prostate.

Tatara panted, raising his head until he was in line with Seidou's eyes. "It's here," he said, realigning his hips and thrusted at a different angle.

Seidou gave a strangled cry and arched his back into the Tatara's chest, curling his fingers tightly behind his back as his prostate was hit with the accuracy of a bull's eye, allowing him to see stars. He shuddered and bit his lip, thighs shaking a little as he moved against Tatara over and over again, each brush of his prostate driving him closer to ecstasy.

The older man tucked an arm around the small of Seidou's back and pulled him close, huffed breaths dancing across his lips before sealing them with a kiss. There was nothing sweet and genuine behind that kiss; it was rough, a result of heated fucking and mutual burning passion. They moaned between kisses as they shoved their tongues down the other's throat, and the movement of their hips grew erratic as both men neared the edge.

"Tatara...ah...sensei!", Seidou gasped on his own accord, grinding ruthlessly against Tatara's cock before clenching tightly around him, splattering his high on both their stomachs in numerous bursts.

The white-haired hissed, gripping Seidou's shoulders more tightly as he collapsed over the edge as well, grunting as he spilled inside his student, his walls growing slippery from their orgasms.

The men sighed contentedly and Seidou let his head fall forwards on Tatara's shoulder, steadying his breathing. Reaching behind his student, Tatara quickly untied his hands, letting the tie fall to the floor as he studied the other's wrists.

"Ah, I'm fine, Tatara," Seidou smiled as he glanced at his reddened wrists, cracking his knuckles for emphasis. "Or should I call you 'sensei'?"

Tatara rolled his eyes. Once he brought something up, his student would never let it go. Much like his erection from earlier. "We should get cleaned up."

Seidou smirked. "Of course, sensei."

\- - - - -

"So...I'm assuming the laced undies worked a miracle," Seidou wondered aloud, casually flinging them around in circles with his index finger.

"Yeah. You won't be wearing them again."

He spun around, mortified. "WHAT?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper smut fic! Hopefully y'all enjoyed it!  
> Tumblr: ukiinas


End file.
